Report 1641
Special Report #1641 Skillset: Kata Skill: BleedingGlobal Org: Shofangi Status: Rejected Dec 2007 Furies' Decision: No Longer Relevant Problem: This report is an alternative to 1637 which instead seeks to address bleeding in the game as a whole while also addressing monks in both solo and group combat. The solutions are shown separately to try to avoid things becoming too blocky but they should be considered together. Solution #1: Implement a diminishing return on bleeding attacks as follows. bleed = max(0.2*original, original - (original * current_clots / max_clots)) Where original is the original bleed amount. current_clots is the number of clots it would take to cure the amount of bleeding the target currently has, and max_clots is the target's max mana divided by 60. This would allow monk base bleed values to be balanced around 1v1 without overwhelming groups in the same way that they do now. Solution #2: Remove the ability to pre-clot. Meaning that you cannot clot bleeding until a tick has occured and you cannot clot bruising until it damages you. This buff to bleeding will also allow monk base bleeding to be reduced and will make it more viable for a monk to focus on afflictions over pure bleeding by having a significant chance to stick bleed/bruising for the length of one balance. Player Comments: ---on 3/21 @ 00:55 writes: Note that I cannot claim credit for coming up with the formula in solution 1. It's difficult to explain the formula entirely in words but here's a shot. The following things are all true about the formula: it would never diminish bleeding below 20% of the original value, it would never diminish bleeding below the original value if the target is not bleeding/bruised. It will also diminish bleeding more against low mana targets which smooths out monk power level in relation to the vitals of the target without removing the disadvantage of having lower mana. ---on 3/21 @ 01:18 writes: Support Solution 2, and would more suggest making it so the diminishing returns of bleed applications are applied based on differing sources. So in groups, you couldn't get slammed with bleed attacks from all directions and go out like a spout, but the first one to tap you still can make headway ---on 3/21 @ 02:08 writes: I prefer the hemhorraging implementation as I said in report 1637, but if Sol2 here is implemented then I'd suggest a cooldown on how fast bruising can fire, as it'll affect certain classes more than others. ---on 3/22 @ 15:00 writes: Support both solutions ---on 3/28 @ 07:51 writes: Solution 2 only if monk bleeding/bruising is adjusted at the same time. Solution 1, I've been mulling it over in my head and I think I'd be alright with it. ---on 3/31 @ 19:23 writes: With hemorrhaging I don't think this is necessary. But maybe hemorrhaging or similar ideas can be adopted for other bleed-heavy classes. ---on 4/8 @ 02:51 writes: I agree with Shedrin's comment. Hemorrhaging seems like the better alternative now that it is implemented - though we never did try diminishing returns. But anyway, we can look at using hemorrhaging for other bleed centred classes, if there's a need for diminishing returns there. ---on 4/18 @ 04:09 writes: I'm not sure the solutions are still relevant given hemorrhaging, but I'm fine with removing preclot if we are going to make monks able to insta 1v1